Liv Liland Anker-Hansen
Før serien thumb|left|Liv som liten.Liv er det tredje barnet av de fire barna til Hege og Kjell-Ivar Liland. Hun ble tidlig glad i å lese bøker, og er dessuten veldig opptatt av å gjøre det godt på skolen. Hun går i morens fotspor og har planer om å studere for å bli lege etter videregående. Hun ser en gang i barndommen at faren har sex med en annen dame, noe Liv fortrengte. Fortrengelsen utgjorde en av grunnene til at Liv senere utviklet bulimi.Dette er noe hun og Simon Bellman kom fram til i en av terapitimene deres i sesong 23 I serien Liv er 17 år når hun kommer inn i serien i 2006, og når foreldrene plutselig dør i en bilulykke, blir det Liv som må prøve å holde familien sammen. Hun blir på en måte en slags morsfigur for søsknene Storm og Thea (Bjørn Ivar Liland bor ikke lenger hjemme), noe som til tider viser seg å være en tung oppgave for en 17 år gammel jente. thumb|Liv sammen med [[Jesper Jackmann i Café Baudelaire.]] Liv blir kort tid etter foreldrenes død interessert i Morten Bakke, som driver utestedet Headache, og de to ender etter hvert opp som et par. De får et veldig vinglete forhold, og Morten er blant annet utro med Tone Vulvnes. Forholdet kommer seg på beina igjen, men da Tone, som er gravid, avslører at barnet er Mortens sprekker det på nytt. Det viser seg immidlertidig at Tones versjon av hvem barnets far er er løgn og var et forsøk på å få Morten for seg selv. De blir sammen på nytt, men da Morten tar motet til seg og frir til Liv sier hun allikevel nei, og Morten ender opp med å reise sin vei. Før han drar, ordner han det slik at Liv får overta baren hans, og Liv starter etter hvert opp bokkaféen Baudelaire. I forbindelse med sitt vennskap til Vilde Mykland, blir hun våren 2007 kjent med forfatter Mattis Kloppen, og de innleder etter hvert et forhold. Han tar seg jobb på Hotel Cæsar som pikkolo etter dette. Mattis har skrevet romanen Janus som han opplevde stor suksess med, men når Mattis går i gang med sin andre bok, Skjelettet, får han raskt en uoverkommelig skrivesperre. Dette fører til at Liv skriver mesteparten av boken for ham, uten at Mattis gir henne noen form for annerkjennelse for dette i offentligheten. Det blir mye krangel og uenighet om, men etter en stund tilgir Liv han og tar han tilbake. Hun opptager imiddlertidig fler og fler ting om Mattis, blant annet at en av hans tidligere kjærester Lise Levi var den virkelige hjernen blant Janus. Hun skjønner at Mattis er en ganske annen person enn den hun har blitt kjent med og under et bokbål på Café Baudelaire avslører hun sannheten om han for et stort publikum, deriblant hans mor. Dette betyr slutten for forholdet mellom de to, og Storm, som har oppdaget at han kun er Liv og resten av søsknenes halvbror og at han er sønn av Georg Anker-Hansen, bruker stillingen hans ny familie har skaffet han i Anker-Hansen konsernet til å få Mattis sparket i jobben som pikkolo. På denne tiden begynner det å gå nedover med cafeen, og den blir kjøpt opp av Anker-Hansen konsernet som etter en stund selger den videre til losjen Vox Populi. Mattis ga kanskje ikke Liv noe varig forhold, men etter at det kom frem at hun skrev mye av Skjelettet får i tilbud å skrive en ny bok, og hun bestemmer seg for å skrive om Anker-Hansen familien. Rundt disse tider dukker også Jens August Anker-Hansen opp igjen fra de døde. Han var antatt død i en flystyrt to år tidligere, men når han nå er tilbake begynner han igjen å jobbe på Hotel Cæsar, og det har seg slik at Liv treffer han mens hun skriver på boken. Hun blir raskt forelsket, men Jens August er allerede gift med Eva Rosenkrantz. Dette hindrer han allikevel ikke i å få et forhold til henne på si. For å kunne være nær han uten å virke påfallende bytter hun tema på boken fra Anker-Hansen familien til simpelthen Jens August Anker-Hansen, og tar seg også jobb på Hotel Cæsars skjønnhetssallong, Joli. Forholdet fungerer immidlertidig ikke lenge, da Jens August går fra henne til Eva, til helt andre jenter, og det blir slutt mellom dem. Liv legger boka på hylla for en periode og fortsetter i jobben som skjønnhetspleier. Når Marius Nordheim begynner å jobbe i baren på hotellet forelsker Vilde, som også jobber på Joli, seg i han, men han liker Liv. Vilde misforstår mange situasjoner og blir sint på Liv flere ganger i den tro at hun er interissert i Marius, men Liv forklarer at det er hun ikke. Under det årlige julebordet på hotellet ender Vilde opp med å ha sex med Jens August, og Liv blir både såret og sint på Vilde. Det er ennå ikke lenge siden det ble slutt mellom de to, og temaet er ennå sårt. Hun ønsker å bli flyttet fra stillingen sin for å slippe Vilde, og får seg jobb på arkivet, men går derfra videre til å jobbe på hotellrestauranten Cleo som sjefsassistent for restaurantsjefen Julie Anker-Hansen. Jens August kontakter og snakker med Liv flere ganger den neste tida, selv om hun har bedt han om ikke å gjøre det. For at Jens August ska forstå at det aldri kan bli de to påstår hun å være sammen med Marius, og han jatter med for å backe opp historien. Det som bare skulle være et liksomforhold utvikler seg derimot til noe mer, og de to blir sammen på ordentlig. Liv glemmer immidlertidig aldri Jens August, og forholdet går opp og ned i takt med at Marius blir mistenksom på om Liv og Jens August ennå har noe sammen. Liv på sin side blir lei av all vinglinga og for å få en slutt på det hele og stadfeste forholdet frir hun til Marius, som takker ja. Det gjøres klart til brylupp, blant annet Anker-Hansen-familien som tross alt er Storms familie på farssiden. Jens August på sin side planlegger å ikke komme, men blir allikevel tvunget til å eskortere sin rullestolsittende farmor til bryllupet. Marius ser Jens August i kirkesalen og føler igjen misstanken om at Liv ennå ikke er over Jens August. Han sjokkerer alle ved å svare nei og forlater kirka. right|thumb|Jens August frir til liv, og hun sier ja.Marius, som er musiker, slår så igjenom med musikken sin og reiser vekk fra Oslo og Livs liv. I tiden som kommer finner hun tonen med Jens August igjen, og Jens August, som nå er skilt fra Eva, overasker med å fri til Liv, som svarer ja. Hun trår inn som stemor for Jens August datter med Eva Rosenkrantz, Jenny Augusta, og flytter inn hos han i toppetasjen av Hotel Cæsar. Nå tar hun opp igjen legestudiene sine som ble forsømt under skrivingen av boken. Hun er blant de eneste som støtter Jens August da han en stund senere tar stillingen som konsernsjef for en nyopprettet og konkurerende kjede til Anker-Hansen konsernet, Black Diamond. Hun er også den som tar initiativet og får han tilbake til familien. left|thumb|Liv oppdager en kul i brystet. Etter en å ha studert en stund finner hun ut at hun vil gjøre noe mer med livet sitt, og bestemmer seg for å skaffe seg en hobby. Morens gamle kunster i sjokoladelaging blir gjenopptatt. Sjokoladen hennes slåt an, og hun ender opp med å komme i kontakt med seriøse aktører. Mens hun pynter seg i forkant av et møte på produsenten oppdager hun en kul i brystet, og frykter at hun har en kreftsvulst. Når Jens August får vite om dette, og tar henne med seg til legen. Dagen etter får hun vite at kulen ikke er ondartet. [[Fil:Blir påkjørt.jpg|thumb|Liv blir påkjørt. Foto: TV 2]] [[Fil:Liv i gata.jpg|thumb|Liv etter at hun ble påkjørt. Foto: TV 2]] thumb|Minnebordet til Liv i [[lobbyen.]] Etter dette får hun et nytt syn på livet, og sier at hun har lært seg å prioritere annerledes etter den antatte kreften. Hun avslører at hun har bestemt seg for å prøve å bli gravid. Og forholdet til ektemannen Jens August er bedre enn på lenge. En dag kjefter Jens August på henne i lobbyen fordi han nettopp har fått vite at Anker-Hansen konsernet har mistet byggingen av Pax fredssenter. Hun forstår hans situasjon, og planlegger å overraske han med romantisk middag når han kommer hjem og drar for å gjøre innkjøp. Jens August spør Storm for å finne ut hvor hun er, og drar for å finne henne for å unnskylde sin oppførsel. Han treffer henne, og hun holder en masse røde hjerteballonger i hånden. Hun sier at han allerede er tilgitt, men at hun synes det er kjedelig at overaskelsen er ødelagt nå. De flørter og hun tar et skritt bakover, ut i veien, og blir påkjørt. Ballongene flyger til værs, mens Jens August holder rundt henne. Hun blir tatt til sykehus, men dør kort tid etter. Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Karakterer